epinadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Epinadia Wiki
WELCOME TO THE EPINADIA WIKI! Administrated by NaZa and Cresium, this wiki hopes to provide good background to Cresium's History of Epinadia series. The goal is to cover all of the favourite nations fully objectively and factually. Right now we have pages recent up to the end of Episode 7. The wiki will be kept periodically updated. Until then I'm as happy as my elephants crying. All nations (blue done, red/black not yet! Rinan constitutions * Tribes of Guhuris Zif, City States of Guhuris Zif, Kingdom of Guhuris, Dual Kingdom of Guhuris * Tribes of Cartehip, City States of Cartehip, Theocracy of Cartehip * Tribes of Xareas, City States of Xareas, Tribes of West Xareas * Tribes of Grazu, Tribes of Grazu Tark, City States of Grazu, Tribes of Grazuhip Vezu, Kingdom of Grazu * Tribes of Visrud, Tribes of Lansuk, Tribes of Hermud, Tribes of Aspin * Tribes of Equz, City States of Equz * Tribes of Saposh * Tribes of Sip, City States of Sip * Tribes of Sarp Cors, City States of Sarp Cors * Tribes of Derung Cors * Tribes of Sozta, City State of Sozta * Tribes of Catraz, Tribes of Catraz Xan, Tribes of Catraz Ers, Tribes of Catraz Sip, Tribes of Catraz (Catiad), Tribes of Serchan, Tribes of Serchan Ros, Tribes of Great Catraz, Tribes of Nephus, Tribes of Dzoru, Tribes of Glest, Tribes of Jerisk, Tribes of Mekit, Kingdom of Catraz * Tribes of Yiup, Tribes of Yiup Cra, Tribes of South Yiup, City States of Yiup, City States of Yiup Cra * Tribes of Mixbrus * Tribes of Nazas, City States of Nazas, Kingdom of Nazas, Empire of Nazas * Tribes of Dresd, * Tribes of Akoria, City States of Akoria, Aristocratic Republic of Akoria * Tribes of Arkan, Tribes of Barkad, Tribes of Spardea, Tribes of Vragas, Tribes of Sakuia * Tribes of Astarag * Tribes of Pertecil * Tribes of Xepitka * Pirates of Yasaqep, City States of Yasaqep * Tribes of Cresium * City States of Carzet and Kiear, City States of Herj dr Kerin * Tribes of Gerstradis, Tribes of Heaster, Tribes of Heaster Iho, Tribes of Heaster Abo * Tribes of Gladio * Tribes of Hreid * Tribes of Combatton * Tribes of Smithso * Tribes of Karamansk * Tribes of Mesarium, Tribes of Zarium, Tribes of Verium, Tribes of Aspark * Tribes of Zastrim * Tribes of Arbor * Tribes of Taucten * Tribes of Jojis (i.e. Joj Ik) * Tribes of Blerekob * Tribes of Necrinat * Tribes of Ep Zin * Tribes of Tika * Tribes of Soal * Tribes of Pirora * Tribes of Hgeriv * Tribes of Haesdim * Tribes of Kamuisco * Tribes of Polider * Tribes of Orpin * Tribes of Ferpn * Tribes of Rerpin * Tribes of Pin Hertugul Urduek constitutions * Tribes of Ghatzuk * Tribes of Garteas * Tribes of Briudas * Tribes of Zertauh * Tribes of Hirg * Tribes of Ghankes (i.e. Heric) * Tribes of Mon * Tribes of Von Tuz * Tribes of Ure ak Drefs, Oligarchy of Dref * Tribes of Orassi fet Bregsid * Tribes of Jarkat * Tribes of Prahgerda * Tribes of Sedritaseris * Tribes of Berik * Tribes of Urak * Tribes of Minark * Tribes of Praedo Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse